L: A New Beginning
by Seven Per Cent Solution
Summary: L's death was not the end, instead it was a beginning. Sent into the realm of Middle Earth where nothing is the same, not even L himself. Only the need for justice stands true. DNxLOTR
1. Chapter 1

* * *

All Goes Deathly Silent, as a young black haired man falls off the chair he had once been perched upon

L

A New Beginning:

Chapter 1.

Life after Death

All goes deathly silent, as a young black haired man falls off the chair he had once been perched upon. The ones around him watch in horror, one catches him before he hits the ground. But this youths' eyes are not horrified like the others, his eyes hold glee and malice. The black haired man sees this and leaves his life with one main though "I wasn't wrong". And from the moment his heart was stoped by the black book of death. The planet of earth lost one of its true hero's.

But L Lawiets journey does not end there; in fact his death on earth is just the beginning of a new adventure. For beings such as the Valar were not known to let such great minds wast away in the realm of the dead.

* * *

L's POV

A murmur of voices fill the room, all of which are unrecognised by me, I remember Watori's Death, and also Light Yagami's face as he watched me die. Unknown to him even in death I have out smarted him, he believed me to be the only threat to his rein of power. Yet I left two heirs, he will be caught whether they work together or not. I already know with 98 certainty that Kira will not live to be the 'god' of his imaginary world.

The voices have gotten louder now, the language that they are speaking is unknown to me, my inability to understand what they are saying worries me somewhat.

I force my eyes open and sit up, my body is stiff and sore but other than that shows no indication of my recent death. The room is pitch black, all except where I have been placed, under a beam of bright light. An overused, yet effective way of interrogation. Due to these facts, I highly doubt that these voices belong to humans, so now the question is what are they, Shinagami? Though then again, that is unlikely, their race does not need to interrogate like this, all they have to do is show their faces' that alone is enough top make a large percentage of their victims faint or scared.

My face stays emotionless, a mask I have perfected over my 27 years of life. A life that is now is over, and though I may have not caught Kira, I gave my side the necessities that where needed to work out who Kira is. If only they opened their eyes and looked out of the box they may realise just how well Light Yagami has been playing them. Check Mate indeed Light-Kun, but no king dies without helping their heirs to beat their killer in someway or another, not even in chess.

Silence so sudden, that it distracts me from my thoughts, after a deathly pause their voices boom forth, but this time I am able to understand them.

"_L Lawlight of Earth, a true guardian of justice._

_Thou Shall Be Given another life, in another form, _

_Of which suits your soul most._

_Thou shall live as thou has never dreamed of._

_We send thee to The Land of Middle Earth._

_Though great evils dwell in this land._

_So does the powerful hope of its people_

_Now only one question stands to be answered._

_Will you once again be a bringer of justice?_

_Or shall you live a peaceful life, _

_One of which you have never known before._

Silence once again triumphs, my ears are ringing, but my mind is going one thousand miles per second, yet I am unable to think straight, I feel as if all the strength I had has evaporated and I feel myself collapse, falling once again into the dark depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

Wow I've finally written up the first chappy, its kind of short but it's a good beginning (I hope). I've had this idea in my head for a couple of months now, and have finally gotten time to start writing it. Please review. And thank you to my lovely mummy Beta TheCatsMum.


	2. Poison, Hiding and Pointy ears

"human tongue"

"Elven tongue"

_~thoughts~_

Chapter 2

Poison, Hiding and Pointy ears

Stiff bones cracked, disrupting the once silent forest. L sat up, eyes slightly groggy from his previous encounter with unconsciousness, but still able to soak up his surroundings like a dry sponge.

He had seen forests before, had walked among the foliage, memorized their names and landscapes, but never before had he seen the like of the forest he now sat within. Nestled amongst a mossy rock L was comforted to see the familiar foliage of a jewel weed.

Its very trees gave off a feeling of safety and peace and these emotions both relaxed and unnerved him.

Standing up he stumbled in surprise as he could barely see over one of the large tree roots.

"Either this is a world of giants, or I have shrunk." His voice was higher and more childish then he remembered, but that was not what cracked his normally unbreakable façade.

He hadn't spoken English, Japanese or any other language that he had learnt over his lifetime. This language was musical with soft notes that, just like the trees, gave off a sense of peace.

He tried again but it had not changed; the musical sound drifted across the empty clearing as if on a breeze, leaving him satisfied that he had not imagined it.

He looked up towards the sky, but only for a second because the few rays of moon light that had fought their way through the thick leaves, shone straight into his coal black eyes.

L wobbled on his much shorter legs towards a rippling spring which ran not far from where he had awaken.

With the light of the full moon, he was able to make out his reflection in the glistening waters. Where there should have been the face of a 27 year-old detective, was the face of a five year old.

Absentmindedly he swept his messy hair behind his ears with his now childish fingers, before moving the said finger towards his mouth in which he placed his right thumb nail and started to chew.

Now that his ears where showing, even in the dim light he could see that they had also changed; no longer were they stubby and round as all ears of the human race are. They were now pointed into delicate spikes.

Those born upon the world of earth know what race such ears belong too; a look of disbelief settled over L's features and a soft murmur left his lips.

"I'm..I'm an elf!"

**********************

A lone horse thundered through the trees once again disrupting the quietness of its branches. Its rider, a tall Elf by the name of Glorfindel had long blond hair, which was common in his race. He held a child-sized bundle to his breast.

He could hear his enemies approaching and started to zigzag through the trees in a desperate attempt to lose them. After 10 minutes or so these tactics had seemed to work. Sighing slightly in relief Glorfinel raced forwards, his thought only on getting his charge to safety as soon as he could.

A stench of rotting flesh filled the area and he was forced to stop his stead as a small group of orcs came into view, affectively surrounding him. Placing his cargo between the roots of one of the ancient trees he unsheathed his sword, and turned facing his grotesque adversaries, never noticing a small black haired elfling who was hiding only a few feet away.

******************

L had listened as the rider approached, and smelt the foul odour, which was emitting from the disfigured creatures the said rider was now facing.

It was with a slight surprise that he realized the fight was in all ways medieval in style, from the swords to the armour. A pained gasp rang out from the bundle that the blond haired elf was carrying. Slowly L crept towards it, before crouching down putting all the weight on the front part of his feet. The creature within the blanket was only a few cm taller then himself. But even with his size his face was mature, and at this point his face held an unmistakable look of pure agony upon it.

Looking towards the child-sized creature's chest L was able to make out a gaping injury most likely caused by a sword of some type. It oozed black and green puss. Though not a doctor, L's title as a genius was not un-deserved, and even an idiot could see that this boy would not last long without medical attention. His sharp mind sprung into action.

~poison or infection... either way Jewel weed should at least slow it down.

Glancing back at the blond haired rider he predicted roughly that the fight would crease in 3 or so minutes. Lurching up L ran towards the spring, stuffing one of his pockets full of jewel weed and filled his small hands with spring water before running back towards the injured boy.

L washed out the wound making sure that most of the puss was gone, before placing the leaves over the wound and using a piece of the ripped blanket to bind the wound.

As sounds of the last creature dying rang out, L shot out of his position and hid once again in the bushes.

****************

If Glorfinel had been paying attention to anyone other than his charge and his enemies he may have noticed a small elfling hiding not that far away from him.

But as lady luck would have it he was not and L was able to keep himself hidden once again as Glorfinel swooped up the poisoned hobbit, jumped on his steed and raced away from the ones who had first pressured him.

*********************

L's POV

~That was unexpected~  
I bit my thumb and rocked on my heels as I stared after the elf.  
Looking at the nearest corpse, I once again fought off the sudden urge to regurgitate the Strawberry cream cake that I had ingested before my death.

_~Can you call dying and then waking up in another world death?~_

_~ Those thing where horrid, with black blood! How is that even possible? The oxygen in the air should have turned it red not black; or was it black even when it was in their bodies? ~_

I poked the nearest corpse with a stick and a spurt of black blood sprayed onto the bottom of my pants.

_~ Interesting, I'll have too look into this at a later date, with a lab coat on.~  
_  
High pitched and very disturbing shrieks reached my ears, and I stumbled back to my hiding spot barely making it back before 6 house men crashed through the trees.  
_  
~Hmm they kind of remind me of shinagami, less ugly though.~_

Another shriek, this time louder and more eardrum piercing than the first.

_~They seem to make that up with their screeching. ~_

I sighed in annoyance; I had no idea where I was and the only direction I had to where a city was, had been running from a group of large stinky creature and a bunch of shriekers that made shinagami look tame.

~But, that child was injured and I highly doubt that the elf was riding so hard just to get into the middle of an unpopulated forest with a sick kid.~

Standing and getting into my normal slouching position I slowly started to make my way through the forest.

_~If I ever see Light Yagami again, chibi elf or not I WILL kick his face in~  
_

*****************************************

Hey people second chapters up and done?. This one was hard for me to start off hopefully the next one will be a bit easier (and longer). Ok there are two things I want you too know.  
1) I know I spelt L?s name wrong in the first chapter (don't kill me)  
2) L is in the clothing in which he died in, in my minds eye the are now only slightly bigger then him, as I wrote this chapter I couldn't find a good spot to have L think about what he was wearing, reason being that he doesn't really care.  
3) Yes I know Jewel Weed is a cure for poison ivy but at the time of me writing this chapter I was unable to find any other leaves that slowed down or stopped poison.  
4) L is not happy XD and yes Light is highly likely to turn up at some point.

Thanks L'autre for giving me my first review on this story *glomp*


	3. An Amusing Encounter

If I owned anything all bookes would be able to crossover to others. And Light would have not been able to kill L *pouts* An amusing encounter

~Rivendell~

In the city of Rivendell Lord Elrond sagged beside Frodo's bed, perspiration slipping down his sharp features and onto the floor in front of him.

"You made a good call with the Jewel Weed." He murmured softly before taking a gulp of water.

Glorfinel looked up from his side of the hobbits bed and looked at Elrond in a way of such surprise that it could not be ignored

"Pardon?"

"The Jewel Weed on Master Bagin's wound!" The elfin lord pointed out exasperated while dabbing a piece of cloth to his forehead..

" You can not really say with a clear conscience that you have no idea what I speak of Cease your jesting my friend*." A soft breeze filtered through the trees giving both elves a much needed breeve.

"Elrond In all due respect I have not the foggest idea of what you are talking about?"

"You didn't tend to the Hobbits wounds?"

"No"

A silence befell the room only broken by the young Hobbits laboured breaths as both elves came to the same conclusion.

"Somebody else was there!" This was said in such shock and surprise, both elves had raised their voices to the point where others surrounding the room, raised their eyebrows in surprise and started listening with more attention at the sudden burst of noise.

Elves are known for many things such as, bravery, protectiveness, and strength but one thing they keep under raps is that they are also serial gossipers nothing stays out of the gossip mill for long in an elfin city no matter how hard you try.

The news that someone was able to slide past such a trained warrior as Glorfinel would be known by all inhabitants before dinner.

Sometimes being an elf really sucked.

Within the forest a small elfling trudged though the bushes making sure to keep hidden from the humans in front of him.

They had appeared about 3 hours after the elf and hobbit had raced off and L knew that he would soon be lost without an idea on which direction to continue in.

It bugged him constantly that he had to rely on complete strangers. If any of them turned around there was a high possibility that he would be seen and then what?

The human race had never been known for acceptance for other people on earth, even for those who are darker skinned due to the melatonin in their skins. A simple chemical difference, the way their bodies reacted to the environment of their homes. Wars where started because of such a simple factor.

No, L didn't trust humans; he wasn't even game to trust the elves. In America L vaguely remembered a Dr Gregory House a sly and sarcastic man who could care less for rules saying, "Everyone lies, the only difference is, what they lie about". L had to agree with this man, every one did lie he had learnt that through all his years as a detective.

Lying seemed to come in the package of life, elves were alive, so even they couldn't be believed without evidence.

A sneeze from one of the humans he was following snapped him out of his merry-go-round thought. Sighing he closed his eyes upon opening them he glanced at the man with eyes now critical.

He was well groomed equaled high class

The other humans seemed to flock around him = he was a leader

He wore a crest shined to the 9 even after travelling= show off and insecure about his position in life.(1)

Rolling his eyes as the human now dubbed by L as ego-boy, ordered his fellow travellers to a faster speed L's attention snapped towards one of the guards at the back of the group.

For a moment he had been sure he had seen a tattoo of a sneering fox on the back of the mans neck but because of the distance he was no longer able to tell.

The sneering fox had been an English serial killer who's victim type was young men, he took his anger at being infertile upon them after, leaving a cut out mark of his tattoo on their bodies afterwards.

He had never shown any sympathy for his victims and their family's infact he seemed to gloat.

L remembered hunting the Sneering fox down for two weeks three days after being placed on the case.

The man was not extremely intelligent but he was rightfully named. He had the uncanny alibility to slink out of places like a fox never noticed and never remembered.

He had been in court when Kira/Light had taken away all that they had worked for. He had given the man a heart attack a simple heart attack such a monster did not deserve such mercy.

It was then that he had raised the stacks on his and Kira's game by taking Misa aname captive. He had been foolish to believe the 13-day rule, a mistake that not only cost his life but Watari's as well.

With a heavying heart L trudged on watching as the humans raced off in front of him

Bilbo Baggins was no stranger to mystries, he had traveled further then any Hobbit before him and gotten into more trouble then most would expect for somone of his size and nature.

Therefore when Bilbo Baggins had disided take a walk on the outskirts of Rivendell, he had meantaly prepared himself for anything and I mean anything that could possibly happen.

Possibly means only what one can think of, so It was with great surprise that Bilbo found himself gaping at the sight of a small black haired child behind the bushes not ten feet from where he stood.

"Good evning to you lad, I belive it is the time of night when young ones such as your self should be in bed don't you agree." Bilbo greeted walking towards the child

"Time is merely a space in when society sees fit to control its inhabitants by telling them what the acceptable light in which one is meant to sleep, time itself is not what makes one tired enough to sleep its is societies moulding that leads people to live most of their days during day light. I find myself more able to thing at night when there are not so many unnecessary activities."

Bilbo's light hearted laughter, of which the world had been deprived of because of Frodo's dire condition, spread through out the garden and before long the hobbit was holding his sides in a desperate attempt to stop them splitting with the mirth of the situation.

The child tilted his head a look of amused surprise written in his eyes or at least that's what it looked like, those eyes where nearly impossible to read black as Mordors most feared caves where the orcs lived and as unyielding as an elfish fortress.

"Was what I just said amusing?" the said child asked staring at Bilbo with unblinking eyes.

"No, no lad it was not what you said, even though I find my self intrigued at this theory of yours. But I have yet to meet some over such a young scholar as your self!" cried Bilbo clapping his hands in a childish happiness at this new mystery that now faced him.

There was a pause before the child answered back

"I … suppose I am a rarity even here. Mr…?"

"Bilbo Baggins the most well travelled and respected Hobbits ever to walk upon middle earth! And what young scholar is you're na.."

"I am L"

And with that the child know known as L stepped into the light of a moon beam, and all features that had been hidden in the shadows where shown to Bilbo's now saucer wide eyes.

"You're an elf!" mumbled the bilbo rubbing his eyes to ward off and thing that could be covering them.

"You sound surprised, yet is this not a city full of elves or am I mistaken in my observation of the situation?"

"You are far from mistaken this is indeed Rivendell the homeliest of homes, what I should have said was… Your and Elfling!" explained a shell shocked hobbit.

"And am I right to say Elfling are rare? And that was the reason for the reaction you portrayed before?" questioned L his voice laced with interest.

"Yes indeed your kind are rare and if the elves ever found out that there was an elfling in Middle Earth that they did not know of they would have a …" he trailed off as a plan started to formulate in his mind.

"Mental break down?" L stated a plan also formulating in his own mind.

How many times in a life time of a planet has anyone given an elf such a shock that would fuddle their normally fast tracked mind. Such an opportunity was one that neither L nor Bilbo could bring them selves to pass up.

L because he wanted to see how they reacted.

And

Bilbo because Hobbits always love a good laugh and he also wanted to get back the Elfen twins for dieing his favourite cloak pink last autum.

"Even if I show my self to them" L started "I retain my right to leave this place at any time"

"of course lad if they do try and stop you I will stop them and therefore everything will be balanced."

As both small beings walked toward the eating hall and towards the greatest surprise the Elven race should ever receive. A death God roared in laughter at realising what was about to transpire and only wished that Ryuk had brought some appeals back to the shinagami realms. Smirking with giddiness he sat in front of the portal eyes fixed on the picture before him. Oh yeah tonight was going to be fun.

(1) I'm not sure (and I highly dought) if Bomier had a crest like that but I needed some leeway in profiling him

* I messed up the spelling don't kill me

oh gods I'm super sorry I have not updated for soooo long here are my silly reasons:

I had a writers block for about a week or so

I was called in 6 days a week for work during the xmas holidays (I work in retail so its not the best time of year for me)

I started back at school last week and have been struggling to get my baring about being a year 11 now

I know the reasons suck but don't think I forgot about you my awesome reviewers and alerters I have made a promise to my self that I WILL finish this story.

Love ya all

Catofhope

(Review and make my day please or alert's work as well XD)

PS: thanks to my mum for still putting up with my addition to anime and also being a trust worthy if not a bit spazzy. also to me dear friend Dog, who claims her self to be as horrible as me in spelling still gave it a go and found a bunch of errors. go Dog!

**EDIT: my cat has just been run over by some git who didn't even stop to see if he was alright. May said person run into a train.**

**in loving memory of Ryuk I will be slightly altering my story so that L has a cat companion. he was my baby and know because of this stupid driver he has not only left me but also his little sister Bast its was far from his time (he wasn't even a year old yet). Please allow me to write him into this story without getting flaming reviews about it, I need to grieve and writing is one of the best way I know how.**

**Ever yours**

**Catofhope**

**RIP Ryuk Cole **

**?/4/2008 to 5/2/2009**


End file.
